


Somebody to You

by Bowtiez



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxious Peter Parker, Confused Tony Stark, Cute Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Tony Stark, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark and his Kiddos, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiez/pseuds/Bowtiez
Summary: Peter's totally set for his weekend lab time with Mister Stark in the billionaire's personal lab. Possibly one of the greatest things that could ever happen to a science nerd- something that only a select few people get to experience- and Peter just so happens to be one of those select few!He's special in a sense. Someone special to Tony Stark-- or he thought he was... until he finds himself walking in on Mister Stark's lab time with... withsomeone else. Someone... someone just like him. Maybe he's not as special as he thought?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 337
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, ellie marvel fics - read





	Somebody to You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic for a while now. Was supposed to be for something, but that kind of fell through. No biggie though, things happen- so, now I can post it here! Hope you guys enjoy some anxious/insecure!Peter and Iron!Dad just trying to make sense of things with both his two sons in the picture! Happy ending though, because fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Every second weekend Peter Parker had the luxury of going down to the Avenger’s Compound and working in Tony Stark’s lab. It was like a dream come true opportunity for any high school science nerd ever to exist. 

Or, at this point, for any teenager. Because who wouldn’t want to see the Iron Man suits up close and personal? 

Peter knew he was lucky. After all, what teen could honestly say they’d been in-- _worked in_ \-- Tony Stark’s lab? _Alongside_ Tony Stark? 

Peter smiled at the thought. None he knew. There wasn’t anyone else like him who Tony spent time with. It was a luxury that only he got. His own special time with Tony Stark. He was special enough to Tony Stark to get to spend weekends with him, and work with him in the lab. 

Spider-Man played a part in that, but Peter knew the many liked him more for his web fluid formula and dumpster-material-collected-web-shooters-prototype. But still, it was always Peter Parker in the lab, and not Spider-Man. 

Pepper had once told him that Tony hated people being in his lab, and how he refused to let interns and employees at Stark Industries anywhere near his personal labs-- but here he was, high school student Peter Parker (and Spider-Man but that’s beside the point), years younger than the smartest of the smart employed at Stark Industries working side by side the billionaire himself. 

And he _loved_ it. 

The day was a cloudy Friday afternoon, just after school. Peter had flown from the doors hurriedly, sprinting to the parking lot where aunt May was waiting in the car. 

Finally, it was the second weekend of the month, which meant one thing. 

A weekend getaway from Queens and Spider-Man with Tony Stark at the Avenger’s Compound (and maybe some of the other Avengers, but mostly Tony). A whole two days of late-night lab sessions and learning far more than any of his classes at school could teach him. 

May had driven Peter up, having to continue on for a weekend long nursing conference in the next city. The Compound was on her way anyways so, it was just easier for the Parkers to not bother Happy with driving Peter when May was already going that way anyways. 

Peter had been antsy the whole drive over, talking animatedly to his aunt about what he and Mister Stark would be doing and all the cool science things the billionaire had been texting him all week long. He was sure everything he was saying was going straight over aunt May’s head, but she smiled and nodded along nonetheless. 

When the car finally pulled to a stop outside the spacious Avenger’s Compound, Peter bit his lip as he flashed his aunt a grin. He bid her a goodbye before making his way inside. 

People moved around, and smart science-y looking people made their way to and from offices. 

By this point, Peter knew his way to Mister Stark’s personal lab. He was there enough to have his own bedroom in Mister Stark and Miss Pott’s penthouse area of the compound and to know where everything was (lab, cafeteria, _med-bay_ (he was pretty antiquated with the med-bay), training rooms as well as know most of the employees). 

Friday greeted Peter in the elevator, taking him to the lab as soon as he requested it. Friday informed Peter that Tony was in the lab, so, with a pep in his step, he made his way down the hallway leading to the man’s lab. 

Peter paused in confusion. He couldn’t hear the loud pulsing music of AC-DC. Mister Stark never really turned his music down unless someone was in there with him. But that didn’t make much sense since Pepper tended to avoid the lab like the plague, Colonel Rhodes was doing a training mission somewhere in Asia and Happy was off driving Pepper to a meeting— 

At least from what Peter knew. 

Fridays were very routine days, so Peter was utterly confused as he stepped closer. He would be very surprised to see any of those three in the lab. But if it wasn’t them, then why was the music off? Who could be in there? 

Had Doctor Banner returned from space, maybe? 

At the door, Peter meekly pushed the door open, stepping in quietly incase Mister Stark happened to be talking to someone. 

And talking to someone he was. 

Though no one Peter knew. That definitely wasn’t Doctor Banner. 

The billionaire was sat at one of the work tables with a teenager. A brown haired, hazel eyed teenager. In Tony Stark’s lab. On Peter’s lab weekend. 

Peter tried really hard not to feel threatened by the new presence, but he must have made a noise of anguish or something, because both sets of eyes shot towards him. 

The teenager at the door took a small step back as Tony’s and his friend’s eyes settled on him. 

There was a moment of silence, Peter too stunned to speak, the other boy, eyeing him up and down, and Tony himself gaping at the door like a fish. 

“Peter,” the billionaire greeted, shaking off his stupor and flashing a bright smile. “Is it five already?” The man looked down at the Rolex watch on his wrist whistling lowly, then laughing. 

“M-mister Stark,” Peter greeted back, eyes flicking from the other teenager to the man. The other teenager. In Tony Stark’s lab. 

“Harls, this is the kid I was telling you about. Peter, this is Harley. Pete, you remember that time everyone _thought_ I was dead after my mansion in Malibu blew up?” Peter gave a slow nod, because he did indeed remember that- he'd been absolutely devastated over the loss of the billionaire, “Harley here was the kiddo who helped me out.” 

“Sure did. This old man would be dead without me. Freezing in Rosehill, y’know, if you hadn’t of found my garage, you’d be toast.” Harley grinned, a playful tone in his voice. 

“If you had better locks on your garage, I’d be toast,” Tony teased back, picking up the tool he’d put down when Peter had pushed the door open. 

“Now that’s unfair, I was twelve.” 

“All I’m hearing right now are excuses.” 

Peter opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. That was what, four years ago? Five? Harley had known Mister Stark for that long? Harley had called Mister Stark ‘old man’ and was living to tell the tale. They had this... playful dynamic. Peter didn’t have much of a playful dynamic with the man. 

Peter eyed the room again, noticing the plans on the table in front of the duo, as well as parts and pieces scattered around. They were obviously working on something, and the thought made Peter bristle; eyes shooting up from the parts up to his mentor. 

“Well, are you coming in, or just planning on standing there?” Mister Stark teased Peter; eyes playful and bright. Peter watched as Tony glanced at Harley, seeing what the other boy was doing before flicking his attention back to Peter, still stood out of place in the doorway. 

Instead of walking in, Peter took another small step back. They were busy. Tony was hanging out with Harley today. It was _fine_. He wasn’t about to intrude on... on Mister Stark’s other intern...? He couldn’t. 

“A-actually, Mister Stark, I’ll uh- I've... y’know... h-homework.” 

“Homework?” the billionaire raised a doubtful eyebrow, “seriously?” 

Peter didn’t reply for a second, swallowing hard before tilting his head in a small nod. He gave the billionaire the best smile he could muster before he turned on the balls of his feet to walk out the door. Mister Stark called his name once, but Peter waved him off as he slowly closed the door behind himself. 

Out in the hallway, with the heavy industrial door between him and the others, Peter dragged his hands down his face, sighing in irritation at himself. That hadn’t been smooth. They probably think he’s an idiot now. Great. 

Peter huffed a breath, blinking repeatedly at the floor to keep himself from crying. He moved quickly, feet taking him away from the lab. He didn’t want to be there anymore... 

Maybe he wasn’t as special as he thought he was. 

Did Mister Stark have other teens he was mentoring, besides himself and Harley? The teen frowned as he made his way up to the penthouse in the elevator- Friday asked him about his erratic heartrate, but he brushed her off. 

The boy moved through the penthouse with practiced ease, closing himself in the room Mister Stark had given to him when he’d first gotten to the Compound. The boy let his backpack fall to the floor, then he flopped himself onto the bed with a sigh, regretting his life decisions. 

Would Happy possibly come pick him up and take him home? 

\---- 

“He’s a genius, Harls. I mean you’re good, but he’s got these ideas that rival my own.” Tony refrained from telling the other about how Peter built his own web-shooters from dumpster diving parts and then mixed together the web-fluid in his high school chemistry class. “In the nicest way possible, Mister Potato Gun, Peter’s like looking in a mirror back at teenage me, except he’s not a complete idiot.” Tony told the teenager in his lab. 

Harley was only there for a few hours to plan out a project in one of his robotics courses. 

Harley was a freshman in college, taking advanced courses. He needed a little assistance, and Tony was quick to hop on the chance of seeing Harley again after a couple years. They really didn’t see each other often, and what better way to bond than a bit of time in the lab. 

It had been working well with Peter, and Tony had some free time before Peter was supposed to get off school and come around for the weekend. 

“I’m offended. Do you know how much effort goes into potato guns, Old Man?” Harley’s voice was a playful sneer that had Tony biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing. 

Harley had been the only kid to not freak out when meeting him- and the kid still treated him like his almost favorite teacher or something. He was playful and sarcastic- and it was a little refreshing to all the other young people he meets in passing. 

“Oh, I know exactly what goes into them. I distinctly remember supplying someone with all the parts they’d need to make freakin’ cool potato guns. Even though someone gave me his little sister’s Dora watch in my time of need.” 

“Was all I had,” Harley snorted, shrugging his shoulders in the least apologetic was Tony had seen in his whole life. “And ‘freakin’’? Dude you’re like fifty, you can swear. I won’t tell Pepper on you if you say the ‘f’ word.” 

“Forty-seven,” Tony grunted in disdain gave the boy a mock offended look. “Out. Out of my lab. You wound me. I’ve been nothing but nice to you, invited you here, in my sanctuary of _freakin_ ’ awesome tools and equipment and you-” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harley laughed, waving Tony’s monologue away as he scooted closer to look over the schematics resting on the table in front of Tony, “you’re a drama queen.” 

“Well, haven’t you sassed up over the years,” Tony scowled playfully, “and its drama _king_ , you uncultured millennial.” 

“Whatever, Old Man.” Harley laughed, playfully pushing Tony’s shoulder with his own shoulder. “And, I’m technically gen Z.” 

“You say as if it’ll help your case,” Tony rolled his eyes, “hmph, let’s just work on your project. Peter’ll be here soon, and I never get to see him.” 

“Playing favorites, are you?” Harley teased, not bothering to look up from the array of parts in front of them. 

“Only because he doesn’t call me old.” Harley cackled loudly at that, muttering a quiet ‘well, you are’ under his breath as he wiped his watery eyes. 

They continued to work diligently, planning and finding the perfect parts for Harley’s project. 

Peter came and went faster than Tony could believe. 

_Homework_. That had been the kid’s excuse. Tony hadn’t heard that one since their first meeting in Peter’s apartment. It was old, overused—a complete lie. 

“Is he alright?” Harley asked as they both stared at the doorway, where Peter had been standing moments earlier. The boy gave the billionaire a questioning look before looking back down at the schematics. Tony stared for a second long at the boy, before wrinkling his nose as the lab door. 

That was weird, even for Peter. Peter had some cute little quirks for a teenager, but that definitely wasn’t one of them. 

“I'm sure he was.” Tony blew out a breath, biting the inside of his cheek, “he usually tells me if something’s wrong.” The man tilted his head at the door, then turned to look at Harley. That, of course, was a smidge of a lie, but Harley didn’t need to know that. He didn’t need to be worried about Peter. Besides Tony was already worried enough for the both of them. 

“Probably just homework, then,” Harley shrugged, biting his lip. “Or, it’s me.” 

“It’s not,” Tony promised, because if he knew anything about Peter Parker it was how nice the kid was to everyone (even that asshole who bullies him) Peter wasn’t the type of kid to dislike someone at first meeting, he’d need a valid reason, “he’ll be okay. Let’s finish this up. Your buddy’ll be here soon to collect you, you ingrate.” 

“Jeez, don’t make me sound like a bag of trash,” Harley grinned, palm flattening against his own chest in mock offence, “my friend will come pick me up because I’m a pleasant human being and he enjoys my company.” 

Tony snorted a laugh at Harley’s antics, at his failed attempt at making it sound better. 

They fell into another focused routine, working together, but alone at the same time. Different from when he was working with Peter on the Spider-Man suit, where the bounced ideas off each other and focused on the same task. A good different though. 

They worked for another hour or so, Tony humming thoughtfully as Harley talked on about his project. 

Despite being focused on the kid in his lab, he couldn’t get his other out of his head. The billionaire just couldn’t get his mind off of Peter. 

Peter wasn’t one for having homework on weekends, even if he did actually have homework and wasn’t just lying. He did it at lunch, and in the car on the drive to the compound on the weekends he was visiting. It was unusual for the boy _not_ to want to come into the lab. 

He worked impossibly hard to never have homework when he was at the compound- or at the tower. He was much too excited for lab time, and movie night to want to have to draw his attention from the fun he could be having to focus on his Calculus homework. 

Totally weird for Tony’s favorite Spider-Kid. 

\---- 

The penthouse was silent when Tony made his way upstairs. 

Pepper had an overseas conference call that, due to the time zones, would keep her at the office until late into the night, the poor soul. 

Tony wouldn’t admit it, but he was excited to have Peter over. It beats being a lonely old man sitting in his lab by himself and tinkering on another Iron Man suit. He liked having people around. Loneliness leads to bad habits to distract himself. 

Harley had left maybe ten minutes ago, and Tony had taken that time to clean up the lab some so there would be room for Peter’s Spider-Man suit and the upgrades he’d been playing around with over the past two weeks. 

And he was sure Peter would have some ideas of his own to improve his suit. The kid never ceased to amaze him. 

Surprisingly, Peter was nowhere to be seen. 

Any other day the teen would be spread out on Tony’s couch with Stark Trek, or Star Wars or something playing on the TV. But today he was not. There was no sign that the boy had even entered the penthouse. 

Tony made his way to Peter’s room, knocking once before pushing the door open. 

The lights in his room were shut off, but just as Tony was about to turn around and panic, the mounds of blankets shifted and a nose peeked out. 

“Oh, Mister Stark,” the boy greeted from under his covers. Tony almost flinched at the name. _Almost_. 

Peter had gotten so good at calling him Tony recently. Something had to of spooked the kid for ‘Mister Stark’ to once again be his go to name. “What are you doing up here?” Peter’s quiet voice continued. 

“Uhm, I live here, Kiddo.” Tony snorted, stepping into the room and turning on the lights. “Homework went well I take it?” 

“What-” Peter sat up quickly, wincing at the light and blinking owlishly at the billionaire, “oh, uh, y-yes, yeah. It was good. Finished it up.” 

“Perfect,” Tony grinned, “so you’re all set for the lab tonight then?” 

“What do you mean? Aren’t you... I mean, Harley and all. I’ve... Happy said he’ll take me back to the apartment tonight when he brings Pepper home-” 

“Wait, wait, wait, _what_?” 

“I’m sorry,” Peter frowned at the man, ducking his head, “you could have... I mean, you could’ve cancelled if you wanted to spend some time with Harley. I know you’re close... and he like, saved your life. I wouldn’t... I mean, I won’t be mad if you don’t, y’know, wanna work with me.” 

“Who said anything about not wanting to work with you?” Tony’s face scrunched up. “Peter, you’re like the only kid I’d let near anything in my lab. What makes you think I don’t want to be in the lab with you?” 

“I just... I mean, you’re always with me in the lab, and I overstep, sometimes. I guess. You don’t have to spend time with me, I know you’re busy. And Harley, he looks like a smart guy, so-” 

“Peter, Harley was just here for a visit.” Tony watched the boy with calculating eyes, unsure of what exactly was going through the teen’s head, “he’s working on this university thing. A robotics project. Just wanted a bit of help. I haven’t seen him in, God, years I think?” 

“Exactly!” Peter huffed, blankets flying off himself as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, “you should be spending time with him, I mean, like why are you even up here with me. I’m fine, Mister Stark, really. You should... you should get back to Harley. You’ll see me in two weeks again, right?” Peter bit his lip, “Unless you don’t want to... which is fine too!” 

“Kid...” Tony took a step into the room, sitting easily on the bed beside Peter. The teen made to stand up, but Tony’s hand on his shoulder kept him in place, “what’s going on with you?” 

“It’s nothing,” Peter waved it off, “I’m fine. Seriously. Besides, Queens needs Spider-Man, so-” 

“And Peter Parker needs a break from Spider-Man,” Tony countered, gaze locked on the teen. “That’s why we arranged this weekend thing, Pete. So you could have a break and take your mind off of patrol.” 

“I know,” Peter nodded his head sharply, “but if you’re _busy_ -” the teen stressed the word, “you can cancel on me, it won’t hurt my feelings. I mean, you probably want to be spending time with Harley if you haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“Peter,” Tony laughed, “Harley already left. His visit was a couple hours kind of thing. And trust me, Kiddo, I’ve had my fill of Harley Keener for _at least_ a month. I can only be called old so many times before I boot him out of my lab.” 

“Oh,” the word came out as a quiet exhale from Peter. The teen was looking anywhere but at Tony, when he did happen to catch the man’s eye, Peter gave a tiny smile. 

“Now, what’s this _really_ about? I’ve never seen you dodge lab time like you did today- and I’ve seen you try and work with a one-hundred-and-four-degree fever, attempting to hide it from me, so you could still get your lab time.” 

“That was one time,” Peter tried to scowl, but it looked more like a pout, “the lab is really cool. You can’t hold that against me.” 

“My point,” the billionaire rolled his eyes, “it’s your lab time, and you flake out. You were clearly planning on coming to the lab- you made the journey down all the hallways, and you were at the lab.” Peter stared at the floor, his sock covered foot bouncing up and down nervously. “Was it Harley?” 

The way Peter glanced up for a just second before returning his gaze to the floor meant Tony had head the nail directly on the head. The billionaire let out a huffed breath. 

“I didn’t want to interrupt-” 

“You were invited in.” 

“-your time with someone else. I get you all the time, I mean we have lab time together all the time.” 

“Every second weekend is not all the time. It’s not nearly enough,” the billionaire snorted, “look, Kid, I see what’s happening here. Genius, remember? I get it. Harley was stepping on your feet. It’s your lab time, and he’s there-” 

“No, it’s... No. Not that. I don’t mind that he was there.” Now the billionaire looked stumped. “It wasn’t the lab time... it was you.” 

“Me?” Tony repeated slowly. 

“I just... it made me feel special, y’know?” Peter’s eyes finally lifted to Tony, “felt ‘mportant. Got to spend time with _you_ , in your lab. And, it was nice to be the only one. But, Harley’s here, and I know, it sounds greedy-” 

“Nah, I understand,” Tony reached over to wrap his arm around Peter’s shoulder and pull him into his side, “you are special, Pete. Harley’s never really been allowed to touch things in the lab. He’s only come up to visit maybe four times? Did’ya know he broke the finger off one of the suits when he first got to see one?” 

“No,” Peter gaped, “did he really?” 

“He did,” the billionaire laughed. “Snapped it clean off, if you can imagine. You’ll see why I’m a bit hesitant letting that boy anywhere near my stuff. Besides, he’s more of a potato gun kind of kid,” Tony explained thoughtfully, then looked at Peter again, “Harley’s a smart kid, don’t get me wrong, but he’s a different kind of smart from you and me.” 

“So-” Peter finally looked up, a bit more relaxed from when they’d started, “so he won’t... I mean, like-” 

“No, Peter,” Tony smiled fondly, ruffling the kid’s curls affectionately, “he won’t be coming over during your lab time anymore. I didn’t even mean for him to be here when you arrived, but time got the better of us.” 

Peter shifted a little more into Tony’s side, nuzzling into the familiarity of it. The billionaire wrapped around the teen, burying his nose in Peter’s hair. Peter practically melted into the embrace, inhaling the scent of his mentor and squeezing him in return just a little tighter. 

“Now, do me a favor and cancel your plans with Happy please, we’ve got some lab time to make up for.” Tony grinned, enjoying the hug for a second longer before pulling away. 

He watched as Peter shuffled his phone out of his pocket. “Now that that’s settled, I think it’s about time we talk about names again. Mister Stark, really? I thought I finally had you trained, and the you come back at me with ‘Mister Stark’? That’s low, Kiddo.” 

“Hn,” Peter hummed thoughtfully, then he grinned up at the man, “well, is Old Man better for you?” Peter had half a mind to sidestep away from the older man’s reach as he cackled happily. His tone was teasing, and the billionaire scowled jokingly. 

“Aye!” 

“M’sorry, Tony,” Peter grinned, clearly not sorry at all. The boy’s grin was bright, and much better than the sad insecure pout he’d been sporting since he’d caught Tony and Harley working on a project in the lab together. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony huffed. He could see where the kid was coming from. It would knock anyone down if they’d thought they were special for doing something and then they come to find out there was someone else doing the exact same thing. “Now, you give our dear friend Happy a call and tell him not to bother waiting for you, and I’ll make a call to our favorite pizza joint—you're still one of those offensive people that likes pineapple, aren’t ya?” 

“Hey!” Peter laughed, “it’s good though! Don’t knock it till you try it!” 

“Hm,” Tony hummed, “not happening, Spider-Kid. Now, meet in the lab in ten?” 

Tony watched his kid for a second, as a smile spread along Peter’s face. The boy gave a firm nod, grinning brightly as he called a happy, “sounds good!” 

Peter’s got no reason to feel self-conscious, or insecure. He’ll always be Tony’s kid. Whether he likes it or not. Special in his own way, just like Harley. 

One of a kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comments are very greatly appreciated! They brighten my day and keep me going! I love reading what you guys think of my work! Anything you leave for me in the comments is amazing, so thank you so much if you do!
> 
> That's all for now! <3


End file.
